


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°42 : L'araignée arachnophobe

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [42]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arachnophobia, Crack, Drabble, No description of any spider in here ;)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Natasha Romanoff souffrait d'une phobie extrêmement ironique.





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°42 : L'araignée arachnophobe

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.
> 
> Suggestion de musique : “Gallows” de Dustin Kensrue  
> Remarque : Parce que j'aime l'ironie. (Et parce que je n'ai toujours pas le temps de me lancer dans d'autres projets Marveliens.)

Black Widow. En voilà, un nom qui claquait, et qui imposait un certain respect, mêlé de méfiance – la réputation de l'arachnide précédait celle de l'ancienne assassin soviétique.

Cela, c'était l'image officielle, celle qui était publiquement véhiculée et entretenue. Sauf que l'officiel était souvent éloigné de la réalité.

En réalité, Natasha Romanoff était terrorisée par les araignées. Beaucoup de ses collègues respectaient sa phobie, mais d'autres étaient plus... farceurs : Spider-Man était carrément parti dans un fou rire d'une demie-heure, lorsqu'il l'avait appris.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 83. (Un chouïa trop court...)
> 
> Petite note de l'auteure : Non, non, je n'étais pas morte, juste un peu lassée de la publication constante de fanfictions. J'ai fait une pause et ça va mieux ;) Ce qui ne veut malheureusement pas dire un retour définitif de beaucoup de contenu, j'ai encore ces fichus cours qui me mangent mes journées T.T


End file.
